Technology advances have enabled mobile personal computing devices to become more capable and ubiquitous. In many cases, these devices will have both a display as well as a combination of sensors. For example, the devices may include GPS, accelerometers, gyroscopes, cameras, light meters, and compasses or some combination thereof. These devices may include mobile computing devices as well as head mounted displays.
Additionally, these mobile personal computing devices are increasingly capable of both displaying information for the user as well as supplying contextual information to other systems and applications on the device. Such contextual information can be used to determine the location, orientation and movement of the user interface display of the device.